Like There Wasn't Tommorrow
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: When two sexy dancers meet and they dance to 'Sexin' on the Dance Floor' what do you think will happen? Gralu/GrayLu week, Day 7(AAAHHHHHH): 5 Senses


A bar on a beach, proactive music blasting out, tons of people from nineteen to twenty five all dancing like there was no tomorrow in the Miami heat. As the crowed danced and the rest watched there were two people that captured the eyes of everyone.

A blonde beauty named Lucy with a wonderful body snuggly fit in a little black dress, a mischievous sexy air thickly surrounded her, somehow she still held a proud elegance that kept her out of reach. She showed up and the men were suddenly attentive.

A man named Gray with a six pack and a tendency to strip, and had that cool, mysterious air around him that fit his dark prince looks. With that the ladies just about melted to the point of no longer being able to dance.

Put them together on a beach dancing with each other to Sexin' on the Dance Floor like they were in Step Up Revolution (A "tad" bit more sexual, but close enough) and the crowed was gone. And that's what happened one evening during a summer in Miami.

The two started far away, opposite sides of the dance floor in fact, but still had the exact same attention, or no the dynamic little blonde vixen kept the eyes of all the males, single or not. Her dancing put her body to good use and was very sexual in motions. The dark prince and his hot dancing with a different partner every few songs kept the single ladies swooning and the others peeking every few seconds. To describe his dancing you would have to say his most striking feature was that as his hair covered his eyes in a dark way he could make it so that even if he wasn't touching his partner it could be completely sexual and even if he was touching his partner the dance could be completely elegant.

Somehow the two ended up shifting with the crowed ending up in the middle of the dance floor and with each other. They didn't even really choose to be partners, not really, the blonde just needed someone to dance with for a second or two, and the prince grabbed the wrong girl, but as soon as the touched each other it was decided what would happen. As they touched what was supposed to be the last few seconds of the song, turned into the entire time they were there an after.

Why? Because Sexin' on the Dance Floor began to play.

As the first notes reached their ears the vixen and the prince looked into each others eyes and as fellow dancers they had a conversation lasting a second agreeing to be each others partners for that song. As the dance began it was quick, touchy, and sexual keeping with the lyrics. As they began, to each of them the touches were electrifying, and the looks they gave of each other

Not even seconds after the visual agreement the vixen was already working her hips swaying them erotically and running her hands through her loose hair. was more subdued right now as he only trailed his hands up and down Lucy's hips.

As the song went on the blonde devil in disguise moved on to trailing her hands down her barley covered voluptuous body while slowly sinking down then moving back up, only occasionally turning her head to look at the prince behind her, as well as bringing her hands back up to her hair.

Going on even further hips moved and hands ran through silky hair as her body worked its way down to the sandy floor. Only staying down for a for a few seconds, she took those seconds and made them into a spectacle bouncing from one hand to the other, only as she did that her hair was thrown everywhere, her legs were spread, her boobs were squeezed together and it was all done with a devilish smirk on her face. Sure the last move was definitely nose bleed inducing, but so was the next move, it was just in a different way. As she went up hands moved so that there was one was sliding down from her lips to her collar bone to tracing the obvious curves that already had more than enough definition. Then a hand entangled itself in hair level to her ear going up and then down again, leaving her hair even messier than it was, all this was done in 35 seconds through the song.

It was the prince's turn to do something, so suddenly he spun her around towards him and moved his hand to her chin and with that he brought her head back up so that they were eye to eye. He slowly moved down her body, tracing around her breasts, caressing her hips, putting his face so that it looked as if he was kissing down her body in a straight line. Stopping at her stomach and popping back up to his full height just in time for the female singer of the chorus to come in. Lucy was surprised for a second because usually she was in complete control, but now with "little dancer boy" she was competing for control.

A smirk once again brought to her face the vixen took her hand and brought the prince's head closer as if she were to kiss him. His initial reaction was to put his hands on her hips and he did, but suddenly pulling her head away she moved her hands to his shoulders and with a flourish she wrapped her right leg around his waist. Bringing her head back to as close as before, all with a smug expression on her face and just as "You're the girl I've been looking for" was sung she tapped his nose and pushed him away her smug look back. Keeping her eyes on him she put her hands just above her head and started doing her own thing of dancing with her hands in the air and her waving enticingly..

It was the Gray's turn to be surprised, but he didn't stand there stunned, he took that smirk as a challenge and boy did he work that angle. Letting her only have her little show for a few seconds the prince grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. Although instead of being surprised this time little miss vixen moved in sync with him and as she put her hands around his neck, he put his hand on the middle of her back pulling her closer to him. The had a little four second break of staring into each others eyes. They finally broke apart and backed away from each other in one step, only to begin a game a second later. What they did was basically a more entertaining version of cat and mouse as she moved back he moved forward, she moved to her right he moved to his left, and so on, but in the end he was always a planned step behind her. When he "finally" caught her he brought her into the same hold from before except this time the vixen put her hands on her hips, looked up at him defiantly while he stared her down, literally looking down on her.

In one swift move they went from a battle of control to on the floor, the devious little vixen losing badly. What had happened was that in a single split second the prince went from only holding her waist to having her in a princess hold, to bringing her down to the sand. Of course it was so fast that the people around them only saw a flash of moving limbs that ended with the prince on top of the vixen, his hands by her head and his knees straddling her hips. All being done before 'Hot n' Sweaty' was sung.

But as it was sung he moved his lips to her collar bone, and with that he moved his other hand to the vixen's hair. Teasingly bringing the fabric of her dress up to the top of her hip, he brought his head up a little bit so that only the little she devil he was dancing or excuse me, sexin' on the dance floor with could see him smirking away as he did it. thought it fit perfectly with the lyrics playing at that exact moment, to quote the song he did have a feeling it wouldn't be too bad if they "took off their clothes".

Now we've only been paying attention to the prince, but the vixen was listening to the lyrics as well and she had a few plans of her plans. As soon as 'We're' had begun to be sung Lucy's hands reached her cheeks, one higher than the other, and with a complete set of halfly lidded eyes, parted cherry red lips, a flush dusted across her cheeks, she looked vulnerable and seductively innocent. The exact thing she was going for. As soon as her expression was complete she began to slide her hands first down from her cheeks to her collar bone where they travelled around her breasts, only to meet right below them where they began to slide down her flat stomach parting again to go around her hips meet at her thighs and go back up the way they came. When the hands came back to her face, they went in opposite directions this time. The hand that was a bit higher than the other went up sliding into her hair, while the other hand went down dipping into the valley between the two finally landing and staying on the lower half of her right breast. It was scene of pure seduction meant for the prince.

Smiling at the attempt in seducing him, the prince put his hand on her cheek and caressed it for a second or two, hand still on the piece of fabric from her dress, before suddenly yanking the little bit of fabric back to its original place. Smirking at the vixen of a woman in a relaxed playboy manner he brought himself up so that he was no longer hovering over her, but only straddling her hips, back slouched, and head tilted from Lucy's of view he was basically poster 'child' for dominating playboy. Bending down again, his face mere centimetres away from hers, he put one hand beneath her ass and the other behind her head. With that he stood up so that he was carrying her and on pure instinct the vixen wrapped her legs around his waist. A lot less tedious than it sounded, the pick up was carried off smoothly and quickly, ending with Gray's hands staying where the had been to pick her up, the crooks of Lucy's elbows at his shoulders, her chin on the princes head while he started to go for her collar bone...again.

When he reached her collar bone, he made Lucy throw her head back hair flipping along with that movement, it happened exactly on and continued for the right amount of lyrics, as if the strangers could either read each others minds or were dance partners performing a dance routine they knew like the back of their hand. Slowly sliding her leg down Gray's Lucy moved her hands so that where they had entangled themselves in Gray's hair was level with his ears. Her head moving forward Lucy slowly reached the side of Gray's neck kissing it giving the feeling of a sensual kiss between lovers to both Gray and the crowed.

Having Lucy's feet touch the ground was enough for Gray as he let go of her ass and used her waist to bring her in towards him. With a his usual dominant playboy smirk Gray brought the hand holding the back of Lucy's head to her cheek bringing her face from his neck, only to move it to her chin a second later. Now back in his dominant position, his head in the position to look down on her, her head tilting up to look at him, him in full control of her body and all was well in the eyes of the fully diagnosed, admitted, womanizer. Consuming Lucy's attention with his eyes, she didn't notice his plans and by the time he did go through with it it was to late for her to bounce back therefore sealing Gray's control over her... at least for now. Now to what he actually did, Gray dropped her suddenly acting as if he was 'tipsy', only to catch her in the nick of time (of course) bringing her back up to his chest. Ending that with hims smirking and her breathless.

Leaning Lucy back Gray grabbed her hand and spun her around with that one hand, in a way so that their opposite (left + right) hands were intertwined the entire time. Pulling her back to his chest Gray grabbed her other hand and crossed their arms over so that as both pairs of opposite hands were intertwined the hands rested on Lucy's hips, arms crossed over in an X motion. For the crowed Lucy moved her head so that it was profiled in a proud regal way, but also with a hint of a vulnerable seductive air as well, and adding to that Gray put his chin on her shoulder.

As that only happened for a second Gray slid his hands out of Lucy's and onto her hips where one stayed as the other ran its fingers through his hair. Gray started to move away from her, getting away from her back was the second thing he moved, the chin being the first, they were now hip to hip, the next while sliding his hand from one of her hips to the other. When he finally did fully leave that hip so that he was now behind her he grasped one of Lucy's wrists spinning her so that she landed in his chest once again.

Keeping hold of his partners wrist the dark prince really did look positively devilish as he smirked down at his partner. Deciding to spice things up from spinning and chasing he started to slide down his partner's body kissing along the hemline of her dress. Said partner finally coming back to try and take back her fight for control, or maybe just on the instincts of pleasure, but either way she grasped his head tangling her delicate fingers in his hair. That's what everyone thought would continue to happen, but in reality Lucy suddenly pushed him away and down from the hemline of her dress, keeping a secretive smirk one thing was sure. She was definitely fighting for control. Gray was only surprised for a second, only a micro expression visible proof of his shock, but he was learning and he went from being knocked down and surprised to kneeling and smirking. Despite being in the lower position he was taking control of her with that dominating smirk. Kissing her hip, Gray moved one hand to her ass and the other to shift the dress up her other hip. Gray was definitely misbehaving, and what tantalizing misbehaviour it was.

Still a little breathless from the sexy dancing or more like seducing just before, her skin still scorching where the man she was dancing with touched her the vixen was slower to move than her past dancing. But she did recover quick enough that everyone watching did not notice her hesitation before swatting away both of the, anything but angelic acting, hands and the, sweet but evilly experienced lips, of the man in front of her, the man that set her body on fire every time he touched her. Lucy feeling too seduced decided it was her turn to do some seducing.

Now back to sitting on the sand from being pushed down by what seemed to be a blonde goddess Gray was suddenly straddled and pushed down. Lucy had her hands pressed against each of his shoulders and had her knees securing his hips. Basically this was Lucy's way of telling him 'It's my turn to be dominating now'. Leaning down to right before his shorts Lucy looked as she was licking straight up from where his shorts began, over his abs, and right over the edges of his muscular chest. She really wasn't, it was just part of the entire 'sexin' on the dance floor' and as this happened a realization was made.

Lucy and Gray were truly immersed in the part, you couldn't really call it dancing anymore. It was too sexual for that, but it wasn't something stupid like grinding into another person and calling it dancing. No it was so much more than that. It truly could only be described as 'sexin' on the dance floor'.

Snapping back up from her position at his chest Lucy was above him in the same way Gray had been over her earlier during the song. Smirking at him Lucy suddenly stood up pulling Gray along with that one hand she had grabbed his with, and with that one hand she led him away from the middle of the circle they had been caged in. Running her free hand through her hair as Lucy loosely pulled Gray along she looked back at the man she had led over to where they now stood. Bringing him closer to her so that now Gray stood in front of her, Lucy brought his chin down in tilted manner and as she moved her head closer to his Lucy moved one of Gray's hands to her hips. As if she was inviting him to kiss her. Sticking with that sort of ploy Lucy closed her eyes, but not even a second after their lips were close enough to kiss Lucy pushed Gray away. He was still standing this time, but he was more fired up to fight her this time. 'Remind' her who was the real dominant in this dance.  
>Only standing still for a second Gray stalked towards Lucy, as if he was feeling mixed feelings of possessiveness, anger, and lust. If there had been a wall everyone could tell Gray would've slammed her against it, bust since there wasn't, there was plenty of room for surprise. So when Gray did what he did the only thing that surprised them was a kiss. He had grabbed both of Lucy's wrists in one hand and putting her arms above her head, his hold still intact, Gray had put his hand around her waist fully ensnaring Lucy in his aggressive hold. But the next thing he did was what had surprised everyone, Gray had locked Lucy's lips in his own. Lucy not prepared for this froze, her lips on fire, her inmsides burning with desire she moaned into the kiss. Gray had successfully regained control over his partner and even though the next part might of looked like Lucy was in control, but really it was Gray.<p>

Having to end the kiss sooner than she wanted to keep with the song, Lucy was a bit more aggressive with the supposedly playful push away she gave Gray. Reverting back to what she had done after blowing a kiss to Gray Lucy started to slide her hands down her body starting her body and even leaning over so that she could go down to her toes. When she did get down to her toes Lucy slowly went back up, hands in her hair and halfly lidded eyes focusing on Gray watching. Speaking of Gray he was sitting in the sand relaxed looking like a king as he somehow looked down on Lucy even though he was the one on the ground. Let's just say if Lucy had feathers they would be bristling right now. Trying to at least to grab some control over him Lucy mad first a quick motion over breasts then her thighs and then she went to the floor, where she began to crawl towards the man in hat ever so annoying position. Of course being the man he was Gray egged her on using two of his fingers to give Lucy the 'come on signal', all with the same annoying smirk that just made her insides melt.

When Lucy got close enough Gray pulled her onto him, then grabbing her so that his lips pressed to hers for two scorching seconds, leaving Lucy with a humongous blushing problem. To anyone else it would've looked like the cause was the heat, but Gray knew Lucy was feeling the scorching passion that hadn't extinguished even when he had pulled away. How'd Gray know this? It's because he felt it too. Going back up Lucy to a sort of sitting position Lucy noticed something, Gray was tilting his head so that when he looked at her he almost looked vulnerable, but no Lucy could still see the dominant light he held so proudly in that gaze of his. That's what Lucy thought as she hung over him, but that was all because that gaze stole her breath and made her insides churn with desire.

Sitting up, Lucy sliding into his lap, Gray used one hand to move the hair away from one of Lucy's ears where he brought his lips over to whisper something something into her ear. As the song moved on he bit the lobe of Lucy's ear tugging at it for a second. Gray's eyes flashed with anger for a second as he quickly brought Lucy to her back, now that he was the one over her again he smirked brushing a hand over Lucy's barely covered breasts as "Whatever" was said in the background of the song.

Tugging at the bottom of her dress again Gray mouthed along with the song 'Take your clothes off', unamused Lucy put her hand over her breasts as if protecting them from Gray's prying eyes and misbehaving ways. Tugging again in a more forceful manner Gray got a wild look in his eyes leading Lucy to have a surprised look in return. Grabbing a breasts and a hip Gray guided Lucy back up to a standing position where the hand on her drifted down to right below her ass and the hand on her breast went around to the middle of her back. This happened so that Gray could lean Lucy over or to put it into better words Lucy went down so that her head was level to Gray's shoulder and Gray would lean his head down to the same level. Bringing her back up was slow, but he got away from her quickly as if they were in a situation where they just realized who they were dancing with and he's like "Who the hell are you!?" Causally walking back to her he grabbed her hand with a look that said "Just kidding".

Really not much could be said about the minute or so left of the song it was basically just a repeat of the first minute or so of the song, some moving hips, some twirling, some spinning, some chasing, some hand tracing and basically just as mentioned before a repeat. There wasn't much of a finale either, the two only back to back hands entwined at their sides. There was clapping though and an escape together as the crowed collapsed upon itself destroying the 'stage' they had created. To explain Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and slipped out of the crowed, weaving through sweaty bodies and dancing couples.

When they reached the bar they silently sat together, ordered their respective drinks and efficiently introduced themselves starting a conversation. Those introductions led to Gray inviting Lucy to his hotel room, where a set of raucous sex ensued. I mean what else would this end in, they might as well since they explored each others bodies so thoroughly on the beach. At the end of that sex where they hugged the pillows on the bed and talked an odd set of statements were made.

"Ugh I wasn't supposed to do that," Lucy had moaned into her pillow and when Gray just chuckled in reply she glared at him and said "It's you and your stupid touch, making me feel that way..." She had said continuing to glare at him a cute little pout on her face.

"Hey I'm not the one who smells like vanilla and tastes like strawberries," Gray said playfully defending himself with a joking glare.

"Well at least I'm not the one who looks like sex on a stick," Lucy muttered defeated by the two cases Gray gave against her Although as she finished saying that Gray gave her a look and Lucy blew her side bang out of her face and admitted with another pout that yes she _may_, be a little -another look- okay no really pretty, but - "At least I'm not showing off every single muscle on my body!"

Gray scoffed and said with a disbelieving tone "Yeah because that little piece of cloth made you look like a complete nun!" Left speechless Lucy puffed out her cheeks and glared at him.

Finally came up with blaming it on the music and although Gray just laughed at first completely blowing off the idea Lucy continued the argument "-It was because that song was playing! I mean what was it called...? Ummmm..."

"Sexin' on the dance floor?" Gray only put this in, not to encourage her, but to amuse himself with this conversation a little longer.

"Yeah it's because they were playing such a sexual song that this ended as it did, not that this was bad it was great sex, but I wasn't supposed to sleep with anyone this trip..." Lucy said groaning again and rolling so that she was on her back with the pillow covering her face. Whether it was because she was blushing or if it was just a reaction Gray didn't know and he wasn't going to bother to check.

"Sure whatever Lucy, let's just get some sleep," Gray said turning off the lights, turning toward the inside of the bed to sleep, and wrapping his arm around Lucy's naked waist. Putting her pillow back under her head Lucy turned around and putting her hands over Gray's she went to sleep.

The next morning Gray woke up to find both his arms and the room he was in empty. Sitting up he sighed and leaning his head back he laughed, with that he fell back onto the bed and looking at the ceiling he remembered why he was in Miami.

Gray thought of the meeting he had for a recent business venture with the Heartfilia Konzern. And as that came to him he remembered that the meeting was at 9:00 am, it was 8:30 right now. Guess who had a rushed morning of getting ready? Luckily he made it at the correct time and when he got to the meeting room it was slightly early. When the Heartfilia CEO came five minutes after him he was so relieved that his soul finally returned to his body. As the two CEO s were introduced there was a moment of silent surprise because for Gray it was the woman he danced and slept with yesterday, for Lucy it was the same except it was the man she had done those things with yesterday.

To end it off let's just say a very interesting "first" meeting between new business partners ensued.

* * *

><p>And there's me late five senses GraluGraylu week prompt one shot! That was way to sexual for my brain to handle and I will never write something like that again...until the next prompt... Just kidding it wasn't too bad to write this and it isn't too bad to read. Right? RIGHT? +Goes and cries in the corner+ Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and just to add something a little extra, this is the ending it could've ended with...

He groaned as his thoughts drifted to the marriage his parents had forced him into. Thinking might as well get it over with Gray took a shower, got dressed and headed for the meeting place. When he got to the ever so fancy restaurant he was lead to a fancy room where a blonde girl who looked eerily familiar sat, her back facing to him. When she heard the people in the room announce the arrival of " ", she turned around and when their eyes met it truly was a moment of fate because there, as his marriage partner, sat Lucy.

Smiling at her he sat down and as the first question he asked her after "introductions" was "Lucy do you like to dance?"

Well did I choose the right one? Welll anyways thanks for reading and please review!

Yours Truly,

Clarissa Hunter xoxo


End file.
